ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Trial 841
Dynamis - Untested :Dawned upon last night....would the slime pets in dynamis function for trial? Constant weather in zone. Either way i'll test it soon enough. Out of all the zones,Ranguemont Pass seems to be the best place to get this done. At level 37/38 there EP and having the ability to cast sneak/invis will let you access the two at J-10, else you can stay at entrance fork for 2 in water and 1 in path leading back out. Divimise 08:49, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Absolutely agree, there is almost always dark or ice weather here. Tedious but easy duo syncing to 40 - WAR/NIN and SMN/WHM. We went between the pools at F-8/9 and J-10, dropping sync during runs to cast sneak/invisible. Between running, resting, and clearing Stirges, each set was usually repopped when we got there. Took about an hour.--Gouka of Lakshmi 00:49, July 14, 2010 (UTC) For the level 7-9 Oil Slicks, suggest syncing 10-16 instead. Some of the lower-level slimes will be too weak at 17 or 18, and none will give EXP at 19 or higher. --Nupinu 19:48, October 12, 2010 (UTC) : 12-16 ensures that all will check easy prey. --Nupinu 20:35, October 12, 2010 (UTC) The level 28-30 Oozes will all check easy prey at 34-41. The lower end of the range will start checking too weak at 42-43. --Nupinu 20:35, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Location: Caedarva Mire via Dvucca Isle Staging Point I-9: There is another pond here with two Oil Slicks that you can kill during Rain or Dark Weather. Rain seems to be most frequent. I stumbled across this location when going to finish up BLU AF Head piece Magus Keffiyeh. Word of Caution: There are Qutrubs that run around here, so I camped the little area behind the pond and kept up Invis if I noticed any of them wandering nearby, but it's relatively safe if you keep an eye out for them. I went SMN and used Shiva at Full Merits/LV90/AF+1. Slimes were dead in 2BP's. ^-^ Happy to say Trial COMPLETE! - Gakusha no Hikari/Gilgamesh Caedarva Mire is also a decent spot. It is mostly Dark or Water weather and there are two slimes located by the sheep, near the Peallaidh spawn. Easy Prey at 75. Den of Rancor definitely is the best spot for this , with weather more common than Pashhow Marshlands (S) & more spawns than Caedarva Mire , it's best hands down , go near Hakutaku camp there is like 5 Slimes on side , & 10 slimes on the other side , regardless of 16 mins respawn , it's still best spot. --Holyman 02:45, June 16, 2010 (UTC) I disagree Den of Rancor weather does not come often. I stayed there for 4-5 game days and the only weather I got was fire (which only even started at the end of the 5th day). The best place is Ranguemont Pass sence there almost always seems to have weather there. Batboy267 23:47, July 3, 2010 (UTC) I have to woefully disagree with den of rancor also. I figured if the island got some rain while i was there, i'd be able to sweep thru them pretty easily while the weather was on, but i sat for 9 game days waiting for weather. Also tried Garlaige (S) and got weather once for 5 minutes there in 5 hours. I really wanted to avoid level syncing, but square isn't making this trial easy. --Takophiliac 00:45, August 2, 2010 (UTC) I have tried Caedarva Mire but all I could get was Lightning weather... for over 2 hours.Gihzah 17:57, August 3, 2010 (UTC) the weather icons at bottom of page are wrong, i bet someone copy and pasted trial 791 and forgot to change them. EDIT: it also says spiders --Josephpate 16:54, September 12, 2010 (UTC) My first attempt at this trial was solo'd as SMN 85 with Fenrir, fighting Mousse at the following locations (weather permitting): * Den of Rancor - 2 at F-7/F-8; pulled back to the entrance to fight * Sea Serpent Grotto - 5 behind the Gold door around the loop between M-5 and H-8 * Garlaige Citadel (S) - 8 in the small rooms behind Banishing Gate #3 at G-6 * Pashhow Marshlands (S) - 2 (3?) at L-7 This was soloable, though nothing short of frustrating. I spent a ridiculous amount of time doing nothing but run around chasing the weather, which rarely appeared -- often to have it change or drop just before I finished killing a mob. All the people who swear by Ranguemont Pass probably have the right idea, but these zones are an alternative if you are a masochist or find yourself without a sync partner. --Nupinu 20:35, October 12, 2010 (UTC) The Pashhow Marshlands (S) camp actually has 4 slimes: 2 at L-7 and 2 at L-10. A strategy is to gather them all and take their life down and then keep them asleep and wait for weather, this will guarantee that you get 20 kills. Gathering can be a bit annoying since they will lose aggro easily from running through puddles. You can just keep 2 of the slimes at low life but you might not make it if weather decides to be an a-hole.